


The Candle Army

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Birthday Party, Birthdays, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Romance, Romanogers needs more love, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Natasha need more love, Steve's getting old, but it doesn't bother him, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic strip: Steve's birthday is here! The Captain is another year older, and wiser perhaps? But what happens when he has a birthday nightmare?





	The Candle Army

It was no secret to anyone that Steve's birthday was July 4th, everyone who knew anything about Captain America knew that he and his country shared the same birthday. Something that a lot people teased about, but the super soldier would just take it in stride and laugh at the joke, he knew it was kinda funny that "Captain America" shared a birthday with the country he represented almost everyday.

In his past, Steve didn't make a big deal about his birthday, just wanting to spend time with his family and best friend, but his mother Sarah always made a fuss about it until she died. Bucky knew about Sarah waking up at 3:00 in the morning and baking Steve's favorite chocolate cake with homemade peanut butter frosting, but after she died the tradition fell apart. It seemed to effect Steve more than he'd admit aloud, so Bucky would set aside money from his paychecks from the docks starting in late May and on Steve's birthday Bucky would go to the bakery and buy Steve a chocolate cupcake with homemade peanut butter frosting, a single candle sparkling on it. The two would then spend the entire day hanging out with each other, and watch the fireworks light up the night.

Steve's first birthday in the 21st century was something he never talked about in good company, he was so depressed that day that he didn't leave his apartment all day, putting ear-plugs and headphones on when the fireworks started, and heavy curtains over his windows. But according to Steve, after that, his birthdays got easier... the depression never fully went away but it was manageable but he still put on the ear-plugs and headphones for the fireworks, the loud explosions reminded him too much of the War.

This year (like the past few years), the Avengers were having a Independence Day/Birthday party at the Compound (so they could enjoy the outdoors). Steve always said it wasn't necessary to include his birthday but Tony wouldn't hear any of it, let alone Natasha, she loved spoiling her soldier on his birthday. Bucky was even getting in on the planning, saying that he baked the cake with Wanda.

Nothing was going on right now, it was just going on 4:00 in the morning. The room Steve and Natasha were sleeping in was quiet, just the ticking of the wall clock and Steve's light, rumbling snores being heard. Natasha rolled over with a sigh, the slight squeak of the bed-springs causing Steve to pop an eye open, the soldier blearily sat up to glance at the clock. Another noise gained Steve's attention, before he could think about reaching for the shield that always stood by the bedside, he saw small birthday candles walk into the room. Their red, white, and blue stripes stood out and made Steve wonder if he was finally going crazy. The candles came to a stop, the leader glanced up at him.

"We're here for the party today. Where's the cake?" the candle asked

"The kitchen's that way." Steve said pointing to the left

The candle turned to his followers "Okay, fellas! Follow me!"

The birthday candles started marching toward the kitchen in a perfect line and rhythm that reminded Steve a lot of boot-camp and the War. The blond soldier brought up his hand and saluted as they continued to march by, when the last one disappeared from the bedroom, Steve laid back down with a small sigh.

"Definitely one of my more depressing birthday nightmares." Steve said to himself

Natasha rolled over again, facing Steve and promptly snuggling into his chest with a content sigh, Steve smiled and snuggled back, closing his eyes.

"But living for this is worth getting old." Steve thought


End file.
